


Freakum Fridericus

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slipped off the bed, her bed, whatever and trudged over to the open doorway nearby looking for a bathroom. Most dorm rooms were designed the same at Hogwarts and was relieved to find this was the same even for the girls room high up in Gryffindor tower. <br/>	He was right, it had worked. He looked just like her.<br/>	He was Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakum Fridericus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/gifts).



It began as an idea. A single fantastical daydream. Spending so much time alone this year so far had obviously driven him crazy. He was in the library at the time, half dozing on top of a Charms essay. It was foolish, and boyish and so completely desperate of a daydream that he gave into it. It didn’t take long to find an old spellbook that completely encapsulated his desires. He used that book as a reference for another and from there… well?

It was Saturday night and of course he was alone in the eighth year room because apparently he was the only bloke with enough balls to come back now wasn’t he?

He laid out all he needed and well, after thinking about this for months it was finally dawning on him how ludicrous he was being. Months of research and preparations, potion and wand work all for one glorious day. 

Six weeks ago had been a ‘friendly’ match of Quidditch between the Slytherins’ and the Gryffindors, he’d been so distracted by… well he bumped into her and they’d gotten into a bit of a scrap, she’d punched him in the nose, given him a black eye and he’d walked away with a chunk of her hair. Which must have been fate really…

He placed a single curl of hair onto his tongue, as much as the idea vexed him, and took the potion to his lips. After giving himself a single moment of time to reconsider the whole thing, he swallowed it down completely. He didn’t have much time to spell the incantation, and found himself moderately light-headed when he tried but he managed it just in time, before he passed out.

 

___

When Draco Malfoy woke up on Sunday morning he saw red. Quite literally, everything was red all of a sudden. He couldn’t remember sleeping, he just woke up and everything was red, the curtains the drapes, the bedding… 

The bedding. He sat up abruptly, regretting it a moment later as a dull ache pulsated at his temple. He cradled his head instinctively only to find he wasn’t holding his head, or even using his hands to do so. 

He was using hers! It had worked!

He slipped off the bed, her bed, whatever and trudged over to the open doorway nearby looking for a bathroom. Most dorm rooms were designed the same at Hogwarts and was relieved to find this was the same even for the girls room high up in Gryffindor tower. 

He was right, it had worked. He looked just like her.

He was Ginny Weasley. 

In a panic he ran back to her bed, he threw open her trunk, rummaging for clothes and whispered a few spells to transfer them onto her body. He was in no mood to see the Weaslette naked. Running her brush (thankfully placed upon her bedside) through her hair he made his way cautiously downstairs. 

There was no one about, he was early, probably earlier than the real Ginny Weasley usually was. This was a terrible idea, this was never going to work. 

He tiptoed down in her scruffy trainers and found that even the common room was empty. 

“Hey Gin, I think some of the others have gone down already. You coming?” 

He spun around and there he was in all his glory, Harry  _ sodding _ Potter. 

“Morning,” He whimpered, unabashedly sounding like a love struck girl simply because he  _ could. _ Harry gave him an odd sort of look before sitting himself down on a nearby sofa to tie his shoelaces. He cleared her throat, “Er, sleep well?” 

“Nightmares again.” Harry stated. Fuck, well right. Of course Harry had nightmares, he had survived a war, they all had the nightmares, they all lost people. Draco even had dreams of his own. 

He nodded instead of replying, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Harry.

“You alright? You seem a bit quiet.” Harry whispered before yanking on the knot of his shoelace.”

“Oh, just you know.”

“Fred. Right, sorry.” Harry finished for him, saving Draco from drowning in his words. Harry rose up and hugged him, squeezing him for only a moment. For a second Draco was flying again, Harry wrapped up in his arms, the fire raging below but not a spark touching them. 

Draco turned her cheek to kiss Harry’s mouth, just a soft one to start the day. No need to rush into the full fledged fantasy just yet. 

Harry pulled back, “Woah! Ginny what are you doing?”

“What? I just-” He heard Ginny’s voice come out very small.

“I thought when we agreed on this.”

“What?” Draco tried not to spit, had he just wasted the past several months all for nothing? He could feel a surge of panic rise through his chest like water drowning him.

“I told you I didn’t want to do this Gin, I thought you offered to be my girlfriend because you wanted to hide me, not because you wanted to hold onto us.” Harry looked pained, and a little angry.

“I thought I heard someone on the staircase.” Draco blurted, trying to follow along with whatever it was Harry was saying.

Harry eased, his face turned relaxed once more as he ran a calloused hand over it. “I’m sorry Gin. I just- Prophet would have a riot with this gay thing. I can’t handle keeping it a secret like this.”

…

Harry.

James.

Fucking, Potter. Was Gay.

Draco laughed nervously, he was about to have a nervous breakdown and Harry must have known all along because he started laughing too. “Yeah, right okay. I’m being ridiculous I know, come on let’s go down to breakfast.”

 

They always entered the Great Hall together and yet it seemed no less surreal to Draco to walk into the Great Hall with Harry’s hand wrapped around his own, his hand was warm and rough and big like he’d always imagined, yet he held on loosely like he didn’t care at all.

‘That’s probably because you picked his fag hag and not his girlfriend to impersonate!’ He thought to himself moodily. 

“OI! YOU!” He heard himself call. ‘Oh fuck.’ “THE ONE HOLDING HARRY’S HAND! YOU!”

Draco Malfoy’s body came hurtling through the breakfast crowd, halting very suddenly in front of the both of them. “I need to speak with you!” It said to him, and Merlin wasn’t that a strange sensation. He looked thinner from this angle somehow, pointier maybe?

“She doesn’t want to speak to you Malfoy, please leave us to our breakfasts.” Harry sighed, dragging Draco along in Ginny’s body. 

“NO! I need to speak to her!” The Draco cried, tugging at Ginny’s other hand. 

“Let go.” Harry spoke firmly, never raising his voice.

“Harry, you don’t understand.”

The Headmistress cleared her voice quite loudly very suddenly from behind their way, pointedly looking at them and their tables. The commotion evaporated and Harry led Draco away from Ginerva Weasley, who was now inhabiting his body. 

 

“What was all that about mate?” Ronald Weasley shot a whisper to Harry who seemed more shaken up than Draco had expected.

“Just Malfoy,” Harry grumbled.

“Oh yeah, what’s he on about then?” Ron swirled his pumpkin juice thoughtfully awaiting his reply.

“Acting a bit barmy actually, shouting over Ginny.”

“Sorry mate,” Ron clapped him on the back.

What was going on? From the other side of the hall he had watched them together envious, that jealousy twisting through him and dragging him down. They were a potential power couple. It was all fake, he’s been so jealous for nothing. He didn’t even notice that Harry wasn’t straight. Had he been paying attention at all? He looked over at Potter, sternly scowling at the table. A sinking feeling ran through him coldly, maybe he had, maybe he’d missed Potter entirely. 

“Are you alright?” Draco whispered, daringly reaching for a part of his shirtsleeve.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, it’s nothing.”

Well, Draco didn’t do this all for nothing. “Talk to me? You know you can tell me anything right?”

Potter rolled his eyes, he did that a lot, “He called me Harry.” He whispered, “He never calls me that.”

It was a lie. 

Draco did call him Harry. He called him Harry in his dreams and all of his nightmares. He cried out his name in moments of heightened self-pleasure. He whispered it when he was at his lowest moments, embarrassed and hiding his smiles as he let it fall of his tongue and settle on his lips. But he couldn’t never say that. Especially not as Ginny Weasley.

“I’m sure he has before, hasn’t he?” He offered instead.

Harry grimaced and went back to his breakfast. Draco felt like he was missing something here.

 

The upside on completing the ritual over the weekend was no tedious classes. He wouldn’t have his precious Potter time taken up by classes or his marks effected by his absence. 

“You ready?” Ron shouted over to them, entwining his hand within Grangers. 

“Yeah Ron, you go on ahead. We’ll be with you shortly.” Harry called back. “You going to be okay?” He then whispered to Draco/Ginny.

“Yeah of course.”

“Sorry you’re just a bit quiet today.”

“Is that so?!” He snapped, playfully tapping Harry’s shoulder. Apparently this was the right thing to do, Harry brightened considerably almost winding Draco completely of air.

They trudged onward to Hogsmeade, as he had overheard yesterday that they would. He and Harry walked slowly behind Granger and the Weasel, he didn’t bother much with them though, opting instead to take in Harry’s company.

“What’s with you then?”

“Nothing Gin, just you know the usual thing,” Harry looked almost miserable, almost. “Malfoy that’s all.”

Draco snorted, “Right. Well he was acting a bit strangely wasn’t he?”

“Maybe he likes you.” Potter whispered wistfully into his scarf, staring down at the road ahead.

Draco laughed, the sound falling short upon his own ears, “Yeah right. I don’t think so.”

Harry chuckled then and it made his heart beat faster knowing it was his doing, “Cheers Gin, you’re just being nice.”

Being nice? Wait, what?

“Whatever do you mean?” Draco tried to ask casually, his brain running wild with possibilities.

“Look, you’re probably right about him okay? There’s no point trying. I just I feel like waiting for these feelings to go away is taking forever and I’m just… well I’m not one to usually sit on the side and do nothing about it.” Harry cried.

Draco felt the air tighten around him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, yeah it's a hopeless cause but I can’t help it. And I mean- I just- I need to know for sure.” Harry looked wild for a moment, running his hand through his wild coarse hair, his eyes superbly green. Draco wanted to kiss him so badly but realized of all possibly moments this would have to be the worst. He was in the wrong body it seemed.

“You- you should at least try.” He found himself saying.

“Yeah? You think? I mean, worst case, he hexes my balls off and I have something to go back to hating him over. Best case-”

“He might suck them instead?” Draco finished for him. 

Harry coughed, “Um, something like that.” Then blushed a little, looking away furtively.

“You should try, inner Gryffindor and all that.” He laughed, feeling light-headed. 

“I might. I. I should. I will. I will.” Harry chuckled, looking more cheerful. 

 

“It’s like Harry and his Malfoy thing, you and books ‘Mione. It’s obsessive and terrible.” The Weasel laughs at the Three Broomsticks over a pint of butterbeer. 

Draco is bristled for a moment, checking on Harry to find him unperturbed. Apparently all his friends know. Harry Potter is gay and seemingly so for one Draco Malfoy. ‘Me!’ He couldn’t help think. 

“I think I’m going to tell him.” Harry says suddenly, cutting off their laughter.

His friends look serious and so Draco tries to assimilate them, ‘look as how Ginny would look at this news’ he reminded himself.

“Are you sure Harry?” Hermione starts. “I mean he’s never really been nice to you, what makes you think your affections will be returned?”

“If he turns you down mate, you’ll feel rotten and he’ll know it and he’ll lord it over you. You don’t want that.” The Weasel adds.

“He won’t.” Harry squares his jaw.

“How do you know?” Granger asks and he watches as Potter withdraws from them once more.

“He’s changed, I can’t tell you how I know but I do. He’s kept to himself since the start of first term and I just I know he won’t. Look, you’re right to worry he probably won’t like hearing it but I feel like he won’t hold it against me either.” 

Draco coughed, “Pardon me.” He said when the three of them turned to him.

“What do you reckon then?” His ‘brother’ asked him. 

“Um,” He began, struggling for words. “It’s up to Harry isn’t it?”

They all turned back to Potter, who them woefully looked down at his mug, the subject was dropped for the rest of the day.

 

After being dragged around all day by the Golden Trio, Draco found himself to be quite lost. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the way back. It was that he had somehow strayed from all the others and was by himself in Hogsmeade.

Harry had snuck off somewhere and after checking back to find Granger and Weasley snogging he’d decided to not to wait up and followed after him. 

Yet, he was lost and alone and getting strange looks from Thomas. He nodded and rounded the corner.

He caught a flash of blonde hair and held onto the corner of the wall. 

“Malfoy!” He heard Potter cry. 

Draco winced. Why now? Why after all this time did Potter decide to confess his feelings for him? Why now? When he wasn’t himself?

“Harry!” Ginny cried from his body. Clamouring over to him, still dressed in his school robes. 

“Look Draco, I came here to tell you. I needed to ask you. That is, would you?”

“Really Harry now?” Ginny’s words echoed Draco’s own thoughts at that moment.

“What?” Harry sounded confused. 

Ginny sighed, “You don’t understand Harry. I need to tell you. Something's wrong with me. I need you’re help.”

“Anything,” he heard Potter whisper and his heart clenched at the promise. Everything was so terribly wrong. 

“I know you would.” The Draco replied, and for a moment Draco couldn’t hear anything with Ginny’s ears at all. Chancing a look he looked around the corner to see Harry leaning in, offering Ginny, ‘their first kiss’. That kissed belonged to Draco, his brain supplied.

Ginny pulled away instinctively and it took barely a moment for Harry to register the look on Ginny’s /Draco’s face and turn away, heading back the way he came.

“Ginny let’s head back!” Harry growled to him when he found Draco in sight. He tugged at Ginny’s hand and pulled Draco all the way back to Hogwarts castle.

 

Harry wanted to be alone, he went to his room and hid there the rest of the night, Draco couldn’t wait for a brand new day. Or maybe what he needed was a Time-Turner, surely there was a way to acquire one of those. 

“You told him to do it didn’t you?” Granger broke his train of thought sometime later in the Gryffindor common room, settling beside him in front of the fire.

“I suggested it. I thought he might move on if he tried.” Draco lied half-heartedly.

Granger smiled softly, “I hope so.” 

The fire crackled, the other students talked amongst themselves, mostly about homework, some about their day's events, Draco didn't care. He had ruined everything.

“You know, for a while there, I thought that maybe it would work out. Like you said about their energy, how they're drawn together. I thought I saw something in Malfoy that responded in the same way. I thought maybe… oh well. Let’s hope Harry will be okay.” Granger stuffed her hands between her thighs and stared out into the fire some more before leaving Draco to his thoughts. 

He couldn’t come clean about what he’d done. No one would believe him. Harry would despise him for the intrusion of privacy surely. Ginny Weasley was probably preparing to hex his brains out later. It was all for naught. 

He found his way back up to Ginny Weasley’s bed and lay down on it, in the clothes he had been wearing all day. He closed his eyes and embraced whatever outcome would unfold the next day.

 

___

Draco Malfoy woke up in his own bed in his school robes, the ones he had fallen unconscious in Saturday night. For a brief moment he dared hoped it had all been a dream but by the looks of his room he’d either been ransacked or it was all true. 

Harry Potter was gay. Harry Potter liked him. Draco Malfoy was spelled into Ginny Weasley’s body like a shameless needy tart and missed his one true opportunity at being with Potter. 

It was all his fault.

Harry liked him, but as soon as Ginny spilled the beans on what he’d done he wouldn’t anymore.

To tell the truth he hadn’t expected that side effect of the spell. He expected more of a body double aspects, fantasizing about outrunning the true Ginny but then most of his expectations for Sunday had been totally off.

Draco spelled his clothes clean and packed his book bag for the day. 

He couldn’t eat at breakfast, instead he played with his toast and looked resolutely at his plate, awaiting a furious redhead to crash down upon him at any moment. He dawdled to class but missed most of what Professor Binns was saying, though that wasn’t really anything new.

Maybe Ginny forgot? Maybe she thought it was all a dream? Maybe she realized how pathetic Draco really was and forgave him already for some unknown reason.

The blow to his abdomen suggested otherwise. Instantaneously there was a wand at his throat. “Alright Malfoy what’s your game?!” Ginerva Weasley cried with all her fury.

“Nothing. I promise, nothing.” He choked as she held her forearm to his throat.

“I am sure you have been privy to some sensitive information over the past 24 hours Malfoy and as there was no immediate outcry over breakfast I want to know what you’re longterm game is!” She barked, throwing an  _ incarcerous  _ to bind his body.

“You’re crazy!” He exclaimed, testing at the ropes on his arms. “Nothing! There’s no long game!” He cried desperately. “I’m sorry, just let me go?”

She softened, ‘Were his apologize so pathetic?’ He wondered.

She punched him in the stomach, the air escaping his throat. She forced a small vial to his lips before clamping her hands over his mouth and nose. 

He recognized the taste from the trials,  _ Veritaserum. _

He choked, he struggled he tried to fend her off, but he was losing air and she’d bound his body tight. He swallowed and knew that his word was, embarrassingly, about to come to an end, for the second time in so many years.

“Why’d you do it Malfoy?”

“Potter,” he spat, struggling against the truths pull.

“Obviously, but why.” She didn’t even need to hold her wand up anymore, she had him where she wanted him. 

“Please don’t ask me that.” He pleaded, he could feel the words pulling through his tongue. 

“Out with it Malfoy! Who have you told about Harry?” She was mad again.

“No one, I told no one. Not a soul. Okay? I wouldn’t do that to him.” He hit the back of his head to the wall behind him. 

“Malfoy. Why did you perform the Freakum Fridericus ritual on me?” She grit her teeth and stepped closer, probably threatening physical violence again somehow.

“Because,” he tried to bit his tongue, it hurt, “Because you were his. Or at least it looked like you were.” 

He looked at the ceiling away from her, only turned to watch her drop her wand. “Malfoy, do you-”

“Yes, I do. I have for sometime now, so if you’ll please let go of these bonds I’ll go back to dying of embarrassment and promise to keep any and all secrets you want me to, just don’t-”

“Don’t tell me right?” Harry Potter stepped out from behind an alcove letting his invincibility shimmer down to the floor. 

“Fuck.” Draco winced, looking away, a lump forming in his throat. 

Ginny Weasley scampered away, leaving them alone. 

“Look at me,” Harry growled. “”Look at me!” He repeated much louder.

Draco obeyed, feeling vulnerable under Potter’s gaze.

Draco could feel his heat, could feel Potter’s anger simmer from within. He clenched his jaw and fussed with his lip before taking Draco’s cheek in hand and kissing him.

The kiss was better than he ever imagined, it felt so new and too real for him to comprehend and when he tried to grab onto Potter he found himself still restrained by Ginny's ropes. Harry didn’t noticed or if he did he didn’t mention, he plundered Draco’s mouth and for a moment Draco forgot he could kiss back until he too was returning the fire. 

Harry groaned, breathing heavily as he broke the kiss, looking dazed as he tilted away only slightly. He smiled, “Hehe.”

“Fuck your beautiful.” Draco breathed, quite forgetting the restraints.

“That’s kind of a girly thing to sa-”

“Shut up Potter, you’re beautiful. Deal with it.” Draco snipped a little too harshly, “Sorry. I didn’t meant to.” He exhaled nervously, “Would it be lame to say I’m lost for words?”

Harry snickered, he never snickered. “Probably,” he said before leaning in to kiss Draco once more, snogging him up against the wall as he released the ropes hold on him wandlessly.


End file.
